Yuki Mori (2199)
Tokyo, Japan, Earth[http://yamato2199.net/character_mori.html Official Space Battleship Yamato 2199 website character data] | death_place = 2199, Yamato BBY-01 (temporary) | placeofburial = | placeofburial_label = | placeofburial_coordinates = | nickname = | birth_name = | allegiance = Earth Federation | branch = United Nations Cosmo Navy | serviceyears= | rank=Lieutenant | servicenumber = EP21807298990Crew database file on Yuki Mori | unit = | commands= | battles= Click for full list | battles_label = | awards= |relations=Naoyuki Mori (father) Ryu Hijikata (legal guardian) |laterwork= |portrayedby=Houko Kuwashima (2012-) }} :This article describes Yuki Mori from the series ''Space Battleship Yamato 2199. For her counterpart in the original Space Battleship Yamato, see Yuki Mori (OS). For her counterpart in the Space Battleship Yamato ''live action film, ''see Yuki Mori (live action film). Yuki Mori is a United Nations Cosmo Navy officer serving aboard the space battleship Yamato. Prior to the Yamato's mission to the planet Iscandar, Mori comes to be closely associated with an Iscandarian emissary, Princess Yurisha Iscandar. That connection places Mori at the center of key political developments between Iscandar and the planet Garmillas. History Early Life Mori is the daughter of Naoyuki Mori, an undersecretary for foreign affairs. Early in 2198, while accompanying Princess Yurisha in an underground city on Earth, the car that was carrying Mori and Yurisha was destroyed in a possible terrorist bombing. Although both women survived, Mori suffered amnesia and became unable to recall any specific events prior to the attack. With both her father and mother having passed away, Mori came under the guardianship of a family friend, Admiral Ryu Hijikata, who she called "Uncle Hijikata" ("The Whisper of the Witch", "Point of No Return", "Out of the Forest of Memory"). Lieutenant Mori served in the Far East 9th District Strategy Department of the UN Cosmo Force from September 7, 2198 until the launch of Yamato, working alongside Hijikata, Chief Administrator Heikuro Todo, and Yamato commanding officer Admiral Juzo Okita. She was posted to headquarters operations during Operation M, reporting that another Iscandarian emissary, Princess Sasha Iscandar, was nearing Neptune and heading for Mars. Outside of her military duties, Mori worked as a teacher with small children ("Messenger of Iscandar", "Point of No Return"). Voyage to Iscandar Mori serves primarily as''Yamato's radar operator, and is a key officer in many of the ship's engagements with enemy forces. As a member of the ship's senior staff, she is also responsible for managing operations regarding information and electronicsOfficial ''Space Battleship Yamato 2199 website character data. In this capacity, she joins Lieutenant Susumu Kodai on a search and rescue mission to the surface of Enceladus and a reconnaissance flight scouting ahead for Garmillas subspace activity ("Gravestone on a Frozen Field", "The Whisper of the Witch"). The Third Princess Questions about Mori's ties to Iscandar arise during the year-long voyage. Shortly before the departure of Yamato, Lieutenants Kodai and Daisuke Shima notice her striking resemblance to the Iscandarian princess who had crashed and died on Mars during Operation M. Kodai asks her about it on their way to Enceladus, but he quickly withdraws the question after she reacts irritably ("Messenger of Iscandar", "Gravestone on a Frozen Field"). Another officer, chief of security Shinya Itou, becomes even more suspicious. He investigates Mori's background, and learns of her work with Yurisha Iscandar before the bombing and her relationship with Admiral Hijikata ("Point of No Return"). Already distrustful of any alien interference, Itou concludes that Mori is herself an Iscandarian, and that her reported amnesia is a cover for infiltrating and manipulating the Yamato crew. Itou enters Mori's quarters during an attempted mutiny and finds a piece of Iscandarian technology with a holographic message from Queen Starsha Iscandar to Princess Yurisha--the final proof he needs of her true alien identity. Mori refuses to acknowledge Itou's paranoid claim ("A Choice for the Future"). After the mutiny is defeated, Admiral Okita informs the crew that an Iscandarian is in fact aboard the ship, but that it is not Mori. The real Yurisha lies in a coma, hidden from view inside Yamato's auto navigation room ("Out of the Forest of Memory"). Lieutenant Mori's similarity to Princess Yurisha also draws the attention of the Great Garmillas Empire. In an attempt to capture Yamato, a Jirel agent of the empire, Mirenel Linke, telepathically subdues all human members of the crew except for Mori and two others. Linke mistakes Mori for Yurisha and relays the information to her superiors before she is killed and the crew is freed ("The Whisper of the Witch", "Point of No Return"). Garmillas ruler Abelt Dessler senses an opportunity for political leverage against Queen Starsha, and orders her to be brought to him ("They're Coming!"). A Zaltz strike team boards Yamato during the Battle of the Rainbow Star Cluster and renders Mori unconscious; the only survivor of the team, Norren Oshetto, escapes with Mori on the subspace submarine UX-01 ("Under a Rainbow Sun"). During a stop at the prison planet Leptapoda, Mori uses her false status as the third princess of Iscandar to defuse a fight between the UX-01 crew and the prison warden and to save Oshetto from a humiliating beating. She is later greeted by a high ranking prisoner, who treats her in a reverential manner and insists on changing Mori from her uniform and into a formal Iscandarian gown ("Prison Planet 17"). She eventually arrives on Garmillas escorted by Oshetto, and in the capital city of Baleras, Mori first meets the minister of propaganda, Miezela Celestella. Over tea, the Jirel minister deduces that Mori is not from Iscandar. She informs Dessler, but he proceeds with his plan. Mori, glum and silent, is forced to appear before a mass audience with Dessler as he announces that the third princess has come to Garmillas to approve the unification of their world and Iscandar ("The Planet That We Head For"). Mori turns the tables against her captors after Yamato arrives in the system. She watches alongside Dessler aboard his waiting flagship, Desura II, as a wave motion gun is fired, and becomes openly defiant when it appears that her ship and her comrades have been destroyed. Dessler dismisses her and Oshetto, but seconds later, her spirits rise as Yamato emerges from the blast zone and charges toward Garmillas. Desura II takes off from the planet and docks with Dessler's new space station, and as Dessler prepares to fire his wave motion gun at Baleras, Mori acts. Trying to prevent an act of mass murder, she and Oshetto don space suits and set the station's reactor controls to overload. Mori is confused when Oshetto draws his sidearm and orders her toward an airlock. He pushes her inside and blows her into space. She watches the station explode and grieves for her foolish and brave friend. After the explosion subsides, Mori notices another figure in a spacesuit maneuvering toward her: Kodai, coming to bring her home ("The Planet That We Head For", "One Man's War"). The Gift After landing on Iscandar and meeting with Queen Starsha (who initially takes Mori to be her deceased sister, Sasha), Yamato receives Starsha's gift of the Cosmo Reverse System that will restore life to the war-ravaged Earth, and begins the return trip ("The Distant Promised Land"). Two months later, Yamato picks up a distress signal and rescues former minister Miezela Celestella. Mori suppresses her anger and listens compassionately as Celestella reveals her feelings about Leader Dessler, and how life on Garmillas has become unbearable now that he is gone. Yamato is ambushed and boarded a short time later by rogue Garmillas forces. Mori leaves Celestella and goes to join the battle. An explosion near Mori temporarily stuns and disarms her. When she regains her senses, she is captured by Abelt Dessler, very much alive and well after their last encounter. She angrily refuses his demand to be brought to Admiral Okita. As they struggle, Celestella suddenly appears and joyfully calls out to Dessler--who spins around in terror and shoots her. Mori breaks down in tears at the seemingly endless violence. After a moment, a heartbroken Celestella recovers and puts Mori's lost sidearm to her own head. Mori leaps toward Celestella to stop her, but Dessler's bodyguards open fire on both of them, killing the Jirel and gravely injuring Mori ("The Forever War"). Lying in a coma and kept in the chamber that once housed Yurisha Iscandar, Mori is watched over by the ship's medical team and Kodai. Their efforts fail, and she awakens just long enough to ask for Kodai before dying. In order to maintain morale among the crew, Kodai requests that her passing be kept a secret. Unknown to them, a consciousness operating inside the Cosmo Reverse System takes pity and self-activates the device, restoring life to Mori. A tearful Kodai kisses Mori and brings her to the first bridge, where they are greeted by adoring shipmates and by the sight of Earth as the ship nears home ("Memories of the Blue Planet"). Personality Yuki Mori is a tenacious individual able to deal with difficult and seemingly hopeless circumstances, including the personal challenges of losing her entire life history and enduring the ongoing struggles of a long war ("Out of the Forest of Memory"). She also has a strong sense of justice, as she demonstrates in defending Admiral Okita from Susumu Kodai's anger over the death of his elder brother under Okita's command ("Messenger of Iscandar"). She is equally willing to stand up for aliens as for humans ("Prison Planet 17", "One Man's War", "The Forever War"). Mori is sensitive to the emotional states of those around her, and is able to easily bond with a wide range of people. However, she forms only a few very close relationships. Among them is Yurisha Iscandar, who connects with her on a psychic level following the incident in which both of them were severely injured ("The Whisper of the Witch", "Prison Planet 17", "One Man's War"). Her initial antagonism toward Kodai slowly evolves into a respectful relationship between colleagues and then friendship ("Gravestone on a Frozen Field", "Point of No Return"), and becomes a romance only after sharing many trials together during the mission to Iscandar ("One Man's War", "Memories of the Blue Planet"). Battles Garmillas-Earth War *First Battle of Pluto (Operation M) *Second Battle of Pluto (Operation M-2) *Battle of the Protoplanetary System *Battle of Carell 163 *Raid on Balun *Battle of the Rainbow Star Cluster *Riot on Prison Planet 17 (bystander only) *Battle of Garmillas *Battle of the Galactic Theater Gate Others *''Yamato'' Mutiny *Battle of Shambleau References Category:Female Characters Category:Yamato Crew Category:Humans Category:UNCN Personnel Category:Characters